


Jeaned Male lament

by Randomwords



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Iron Man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomwords/pseuds/Randomwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"slowly, slowly, capt, I really like my cock!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeaned Male lament

"slowly, slowly, Capt, I really like my cock!"  
" yes careful, I said careful!"  
" yesss! thats it!"  
"I know I'll be slower with the zipper next time."  
" But this time Capt, get a mouthful of IronCock!! "


End file.
